Magia Maldita
by ImTheJuggernautBITCH
Summary: El tiempo ha pasado, una tragedia horrible cambió la Academia como todos la conocían, ¿cual es la peor parte? Nadie se había dado cuenta hasta ahora. Andrew regresa después de 3 años para intentar reencontrarse con un antiguo rostro, alguien que creyó que ya había cumplido su sueño. Pero solo se sumergirá en una pesadilla.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1: Aquí Quedaos.**

 **"Y su sangre trazara el camino hacia el verdadero enemigo,**  
 **Y una nueva esperanza sera revelada"**  
 **-Pudicitiam 3:12**

El hermoso día soleado en la Academia de Luna Nova indicaba de que ese no podría ser un mal día, o al menos eso se pensaba.

-¿En serio tienes que irte? —Preguntó con un semblante triste en su rostro. Andrew no lo admitió, mas se había enternecido por la actitud que había tomado su amiga. Sonrió con amabilidad y afirmó con la cabeza.

-Así es, Akko. Tengo que irme, en Rusia me necesitan, tengo más oportunidad allá. —Vio como es que la muchacha agachaba la cabeza, quizás decepcionada por la respuesta. Andrew colocó su mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo de la bruja, intentando animarla— Vamos, Akko. Al menos ya no tendrás que soportarme. Puedo enviarte cartas y mensajes desde allá.

Esto pareció afectarle un poco, mas no lo suficiente.

-¿Volverás a visitarnos? —Preguntó alzando la vista un poco. Sus miradas se cruzaron y quedaron quietas por varios segundos, ambos contemplándose mutuamente.

-Lo prometo. —Al decir esto, sintió como es que Akko se le arrojaba y lo rodeaba con sus brazos, dándole un fuerte abrazo. Esto lo tomó por sorpresa, mas inmediatamente respondió de la misma manera. Después de un largo momento de estar entrelazados, ambos se separaron.

-Cuidate. —Fue lo único que dijo Akko, esbozando una débil sonrisa.

-Tú también. —No era la única de quien iba a despedirse.

-Debo admitir que me sorprende que tomaras esta decisión, Andrew. —Diana se acercaba a él ahora. Se veía igual de seria que siempre.

-Pues, un par de brujas me enseñaron de que debía seguir mis sueños. —Ante la respuesta, Diana también mostró una pequeña sonrisa y lo rodeó con sus brazos para darle un fuerte abrazo de despedida— Voy a extrañarte.

-Yo también. —Ambos sabían de que no se verían en un largo tiempo, y de que no había forma de comunicarse con ellas desde allá.

-Joven Andrew. Tenemos que irnos. —Lo llamó el conductor desde la limusina que lo esperaba.

-Esperó encontrarlas como grandes brujas.

 **"Pero los humanos vendrán con mentiras,**  
 **e intentaran cegar a los puros de corazón."**  
 **-Rebel 1:10**

No podía creer que habían pasado ya tres años desde la ultima vez que vio a Diana y Akko. No se imaginaba el regaño que recibiría por parte de ambas, por no haber cumplido su promesa, y nunca haberles enviado un mensaje. Para ser honesto, lo intentó muchas veces pero nunca recibía respuesta. Siempre algo sucedía, la carta se perdía, o no era aceptada por la agencia de mensajería. Llamaba a su padre para que fuera a saludarlas por él, o al menos mandara a alguien. Sabia que a él no le agradaban mucho las brujas, mas siempre decía que había mandado a alguien en su lugar, aunque jamas recibía una respuesta.

Ya quería darle la sorpresa a todos de su regreso inesperado.

Pensó en dar una parada en la ciudad para desayunar algo, había llegado muy temprano y nadie estaba enterado de su llegada de nuevo a Inglaterra. Tenía un par de recuerdos para Diana y Akko, los cuales estaba seguro de que les iba a encantar.

Escuchó que había una tienda mágica que también era una café, recordó que Akko le comentó algo así una vez.

Esperaba pasar desapercibido, usaba una camisa amarilla y unos jeans azules, ya no un traje elegante con lo cual probablemente lo reconocerían por las calles. Aunque sí atraía miradas de muchas féminas que se cruzaban con él.

Cuando llegó a la dirección indicada, solo pudo ver un establecimiento con un gran cartel que tenia una inscripción de "cerrado" encima. Al parecer, un hombre mayor que pasaba por ahí notó su sorpresa al ver la tienda clausurada.

-Disculpe, joven. —Le habló con voz amable— Esa tienda cerró el año pasado. ¿Conocia al encargado?

-No, escuche de ella y quise venir a visitarla. ¿Por que cerró?

-Según escuche, tenían problemas económicos.

Esto lo extrañó aun más. La Academia mágica de Luna Nova era una fuente de dinero para esa tienda, podrían obtener muchos objetos mágicos de ahí. ¿Consiguieron una medio alternativo?

-¿Las brujas no venían aquí?

-¿Las brujas? Ellas no vienen a la ciudad desde hace tres años. —El hombre respondió negando con la cabeza, como si estuviera decepcionado— Han cambiado su política. Ahora parece un internado. No permiten a nadie entrar ni salir, aunque sí aceptan nuevas alumnas y su única forma de comunicarse es por cartas.

Ese era el lapso de tiempo en el que estuvo ausente. Un cambio drástico se dio durante su viaje. Debía haber una causa o motivo para que esto sucediese. Quizás por eso no le eran respondidos los mensajes enviados por su padre.  
Si todo esto era cierto, necesitaba verlo con sus propios ojos.

-Hola, Frank... —Después de mucho tiempo, finalmente lograba contactar con su mejor amigo. Lamentablemente, el mensaje no era instantáneo. Había sido redirigido al buzón de voz— ¿Como estas? Acabo de regresar a Inglaterra y quiero hablar contigo, en persona. Me dirijo a la Academia, y me preguntaba si me podías dar un encuentro allá. Tengo muchas cosas que contarte...

Miraba a través de la ventana del taxi al exterior, el cielo estaba nublado y gris, como si anunciara que una lluvia se iba a desatar. Fue difícil hallar a alguien que lo quisiese llevar a la Academia, al parecer, el camino hacia allá se había vuelto un poco más largo y nadie pedía un viaje hacia ahí ya.

Se cuestionaba si era buena idea haber llegado sin avisar, ¿acaso era muy repentino presentarse en la Academia sin previo aviso?

Esperaba tener aun algo de influencia para las brujas, y que le permitiesen ver a Akko y Diana. Ya pensaria en algo para ingresar.

El auto lo dejó delante de una gran puerta de madera, la cual podía verse muy sucia y descuidada. El sitio entero estaba en silencio, Andrew suponía que alguien saldría a recibirlo, recordaba como es que se alborotaban todas las brujas cada vez que iba a visitar a Diana o Akko. El sitio, aunque estaba limpio, se veía desolado, hasta las hadas no hacían acto de presencia. Ni un ruido se emitía del interior, y el bosque que rodeaba el lugar parecía haber incrementado la cantidad de arboles. El pasto se veía descuidado, como si lo hubieran dejado crecer sin control alguno.

Directamente fue a tocar a gran puerta, esperando alguna respuesta. Había dejado sus maletas en un hotel en la ciudad, no quería volver a su hogar aun, deseaba pasar desapercibido antes de volver a reencontrarse con su padre.

Pasaron los segundos, sin que nadie atendiera su llamado, estaba a punto de volver a golpearla, cuando escucho un crujido en el interior y procedió a abrirse un poco. No estaba asegurada.  
Andrew dio un pequeño empujón, inspeccionando con la mirada el interior primero. No se esperaba que se encontrara tan desierto como el exterior. Completo silencio, ni siquiera el sonido de voces de las chicas que ahí habitaban. Habían dos pasillos que poda seguir: Uno lo guiaba a las habitaciones y el otro hacia el comedor. No quería ser inoportuno al ir hacia las habitaciones de las brujas, así que decidió tomar la ruta alternativa. Cerró la puerta detrás de sí y avanzó a paso ligero. Las ventanas del pasillo que tomó estaban cubiertas con un plástico gris que apenas dejaban entrar la luz del sol, todo el lugar emitía un olor a madera quemada, aunque era soportable. Seguía sin encontrarse a nadie durante el recorrido.

Podía ver que el pasillo terminaba y giraba en una esquina.

Hubiera continuado con su camino, de no ser por el sonido brusco de un metal chocando con otro. Era un ruido que retumbaba por todo el lugar cerrado gracias al eco, e incrementaba su frecuencia. En un principio, Andrew deseó acercarse al sonido, pero cuando comenzó a escuchar una respiración pesada y entrecortada de una persona, su corazón latió más rápido. Se detuvo, intentó mantenerse tranquilo y controlar su impulso de huir, quizás no era nada importante, podría tratarse de algún artilugio de las brujas. Su instinto le decía que se equivocaba.

El ruido incrementaba, parecía una maquinaria pesada.

Retrocedió un par de pasos al ver la cosa que se acababa de percatar de su presencia, o más bien, lo que parecía ser alguien que ahora era una cosa. Dos grandes piezas de metal, que parecían imitar la silueta de unas piernas de una persona con las rodillas rotas pero que aun podía andar, estaban colocadas como soporte en la parte inferior; conectadas a un par de piernas con cables, algunos incrustados con clavo. Una bruja, una pequeña bruja de pelo verde azulado, era quien parecía comandar la maquina. Su pequeño torso parecía ser suficiente para cargar una pieza metálica cuadricular que se veía muy pesada en su espalda, esta a su vez estaba extendida con lo que tenían una similitud a unos brazos gigantes de metal, muchos más largos que los de ella, acoplados a los suyos con una especie de membrana del mismo material que los cubría por completo. Tenia el cabello desarreglado y largo, dejando notar apenas una pequeña parte de su rostro, y un ojo cargado de ira que lo miraba.

Esa abominación corrió hacia él. Y el corazón de Andrew comenzó a golpearlo desde el interior, indicándole que huya. Eso hizo. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo para alejarse, podía oír los pasos de la monstruosidad a solo centímetros de él, no quería voltear, sentía que todo podía empeorar. ¿Que estaba pasando? Tenia que ser una pesadilla. ¿Que era esa cosa? Por un momento, creyó que haberla visto antes.

Estaba cerca de la salida, los sonidos metálicos aumentaban de intensidad, solo unos cuantos metros y saldría del lugar para ponerse a salvo de lo que sea que lo estuviera persiguiendo. Empujó con todas sus fuerzas la puerta y salió al exterior, cayendo pesadamente en el pasto. Esperaba recuperar algo de aire y continuar con su escape, mas cuando levantó la mirada, dejó de respirar gracias a la sorpresa que se encontró.

Figuras que parecían humanas estaban alzadas delante de él, no tan sorprendidas de verlo. Por el cielo volaban varias figuras que reconocía, emitiendo una risa diabólica y desquiciada usando las escobas para surcar el aire. Todo esto parecía ser sacado de una película de terror.

Dos personas que conoció antes se hallaban delante de él, las recordaba perfectamente, cuando parecían felices de estar vivas.

Lotte, la chica de cabello naranja, llevaba un vestido amarillo hermoso encima, el mismo que uso el día de su fiesta hace años cuando conoció a Frank, solo que ahora llevaba una mancha marrón en la falda. Los lentes que siempre uso estaban ahora quebrados, y dejaban notar sus ojos, sin pupilas. Estaba ciega. El cabello desarreglado, su aumento de estatura y desarrollo, y una marca por encima del parpado también eran notorios. Aunque su discapacidad era obvia, sus ojos parecían apuntar hacia Andrew, como si de alguna forma era capaz de verlo. Unas bolsas debajo de sus ojos parecían indicar que no había dormido bien en mucho tiempo.

Sucy, la muchacha de pelo violeta, tenia una especie de traje de cuerpo completo negro, con una capucha cubriendo su cabeza, dejando notar un rostro sonriente y un solo ojo que lo miraba con ansias y lujuria. Como si se estuviese preparando para su llegada. No era capaz de ver todo su cabello, pero seguramente había crecido, pues largos mechones se podían notar sobre su rostro. Su rostro, aunque no tenia desfiguraciones, podría considerarse que el cambio más notorio era un par de lineas perfectamente marcadas, una horizontal en medio del rostro atravesando su nariz y sus labios, y otra vertical que cruzaba por debajo de sus ojos. Cargaba una gran hoz en su mano derecha, la cual tenia una hoja oxidada y marcas de un liquido rojizo y marrón.

Y una tercera se presentó, descendiendo desde las alturas sentada en una escoba, parecía estar igual de contenta que Sucy de encontrarse a un desprotegido Andrew.

Amanda, llevaba su uniforme de brujas, sin mangas, y con una parte de la falda rota, mostrando sus piernas con cicatrices y costras que probablemente habían sido hechos a base de latigazos y algunas parecían ser quemaduras. Aparte de eso, no parecía haber muchos cambios, se había desarrollado y su cabello seguía del mismo tamaño y corte. La escoba sobre la que iba era la misma que Akko y Diana usaron para detener el misil, solo que tenia atravesada una gran espada.

Trató de ponerse de pie lo más rápido posible, pero algo lo retuvo en el suelo por la fuerza y lo obligo a besar el asfalto. Podía sentir el frío que emitía la maquina pesada que lo aplastaba. Se sacudía con fuerza pero todo era en vano, cuando volvió a levantar la vista, observó como es que la hoja de la hoz estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de su ojo, Sucy se preparaba para terminar con su vida.

-¿Quien es, Sucy? —Lotte preguntó.

-En un segundo te digo. —Respondió con frialdad la peli-morada, ya habia levantado la hoz y se alistaba para descargarla con toda su fuerza sobre Andrew.

-¡Soy...! ¡Soy yo! ¡Andrew! ¡Para! —Sucy no hizo caso al llamado del desesperado joven, Lotte no tuvo reacción alguna tras oír el nombre, la única que se vio afectada fue Amanda, pues la detuvo de un llamado.

-¡Espera, Sucy! —La hoja volvió a detenerse a centímetros del ojo de Andrew. Sucy se mostraba fastidiada ante la sonrisa de Amanda.

-Quizás sea el elegido. —Descendió aun más, seguía flotando sobre la escoba pero sus pies se hallaban ya tocando el suelo— Llevemoslo con Chariot.

Chariot, ese era el nombre de la maestra de Akko a quien admiraba desde pequeña. ¿Estaba detrás de todo esto? ¿De todo este cambio a una pesadilla?

-¡Dejenme ir! —Reclamó Andrew, aun podía oír a las brujas en el cielo riendo y burlándose, todas estaban enloquecidas. Y entonces una idea se le cruzó por la cabeza: ¿Donde estaban Diana y Akko en todo este lió? ¿Habrían enloquecido también? O quizás... les había sucedido algo peor.

Quería preguntar acerca de ellas, saber si estaba bien, y cuando estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para amenazarlas si es que les habían hecho algún daño, sintió un gran golpe en la cabeza que lo dejo inconsciente, probablemente propiciado por esa maquina que lo retenía.

Algo había sucedido, algo los cambio, ¿donde estaban las maestras para detener toda esta locura? ¿como es que nadie se habia dado cuenta hasta entonces?

Y la pregunta más importante:

¿Como podría salir de esta?

 **"Una estrella fugaz cayó del cielo,  
** **y me dijo que podía  
** **cambiar el mundo"  
-Somniabunt 1:1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: Sombras**

 **"Las enfermedades azotan a quienes se lo merecen,  
tarde o temprano."  
-Pudicitiam 2:4**

-Esta aquí, es una prisionera. Tienes que salvarla. Tienes que hacerlo. No sabemos cuanto tiempo le queda antes de que cumpla sus sueños.

No podía ver nada más que una luz delante de él. Parecía lejana, un calor recorría todo su cuerpo, y se sentía demasiado débil como para levantarse del asfalto duro en el que se recostaba. No podía ver en donde se encontraba, ni recordaba que es lo que había sucedido.

Podía escuchar una voz lejana que le hablaba, una voz de una mujer que le parecía familiar, estaba seguro de que la escuchó en algún lugar antes. Lo único que hacia era decirle cosas que no era capaz de comprender, al menos no aun.

-Puedes lograrlo, puedes purificar su alma. Puedes cambiar su destino.

Inmediatamente después, sintió un terrible dolor en todo su pecho, como si se hubiera estrellado con una superficie solida, acto seguido un frió lo golpeó por todo el cuerpo. Acababa de caerse de la cama en la cual se encontraba recostado. Toda la calidez que había sentido hace unos segundos desapareció, sacudió su cabeza e intentó recordar que sucedió. Alzó la vista y vio a sus alrededores, se encontraba en una habitación de paredes blancas y con una litera, él se había caído de la cama inferior. Pudo ver un pequeño escritorio con libros con títulos acerca de temas mágicos. Era la habitación de un estudiante.

Ahora lo recordaba, se supone que se encontraba en la Academia hasta que...

Hasta que vivió una pesadilla. ¿Todo eso fue real? ¿O simplemente un mal sueño? Se vio a si mismo, de pies a cabeza, no parecía haber sufrido algún daño físico. La ventana estaba recubierta con un plástico grisáceo, y varios tablones de madera que impedían que la luz del sol ingresara. Al ver esto, su respiración comenzó a agitarse, temiendo por que todo lo que había visto hasta ahora resultara ser real. Solo esperaba de que si lo era, no se encontrara en donde creía que estaba.

Se dirigió a la única puerta de madera que pudo ver, la única salida de la habitación, y la abrió, esperando poder salir hacia algún lugar que le diera alguna pista sobre donde despertó.  
Una puerta de barrotes se interpuso en su camino. Esto no era lo que más lo sorprendió, encontrarse con un bloqueo detrás de la puerta de madera no fue lo que le trajo nauseas, sino lo que estaba justamente en el lado contrario, siendo atravesado por un pasillo, se hallaba la imagen horrorosa de lo que parecían ser carne putrefacta, amontonada justamente en el centro de la habitación, siendo devorada por moscas y otros pequeños insectos, una mancha oscura se extendía por el suelo. Sea lo que fuese eso, tenia un olor hediondo que casi hace vomitar a Andrew, pues lo obligó a retroceder unos pasos y a cubrirse su boca.

Seguía en la pesadilla.

Todo era real, las brujas habían cambiado, algo las cambio, y él se involucró en todo esto sin saberlo. Y entonces se percató de que quizás podría haber involucrado a alguien más sin querer. Intentó buscar en los bolsillos de su pantalón sus celular, no estaba. Había llamado a su mejor amigo para que compartieran un destino tortuoso juntos sin saberlo. Lo condenó.

Tenia que salir de ahí, como sea, de alguna forma u otra tenia que hacerlo. Llamar a la policía o hacer algo, y si lo que esa extraña voz en su cabeza le había dicho era cierto, tendría que salvar a Akko y Diana.

Aun con un asco por la horrible escena delante de él, se acercó a los barrotes y trató de empujar con toda la fuerza que tenía, cosa que fue en vano y solo lo agotó. Aun así, no se iba a dar por vencido. Retrocedió unos pasos y tomó aire, preparándose para soportar todo el dolor que estaba a punto de auto-generarse. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo y estrelló su hombro contra los barrotes, ocasionando un gran ruido y un dolor insoportable en su brazo izquierdo. El eco del metal se pudo oír por todo el pasillo y al parecer llamó la atención de alguien.

Escuchó como es que el sonido de una maquinaria se acercaba. Andrew la reconoció, era la chica de pelo azul conectada a esas piezas de metal extrañas que la hacían ver mucho más alta e intimidante. Los ruidos se hacían más fuertes, supuso que se trataban de los pasos que daba, el piso debajo de sus pies también comenzaba a temblar un poco. Se alejó lo más que pudo de los barrotes para evitar un contacto con esa cosa de metal que probablemente venía a torturarlo o algo peor.

La figura perturbadora de la muchacha se presentó delante de la puerta de metal, mostrando un rostro cargado de ira. Sin decir nada, con una de sus manos metálicas introdujo una pequeña llave en la cerradura y abrió la salida. El corazón de Andrew palpitaba con fuerza, invadido por un miedo profundo que le evitaba hacer pensar sobre su próximo movimiento.

La muchacha ni siquiera tuvo que ingresar a la habitación, solo bastó con meter su mano gigante de metal para tomar por el torso al pobre muchacho y obligarlo a salir. Andrew intentó zafarse del híbrido mitad maquina mitad humano, quien lo único que hizo fue tomarlo y acercar su rostro al de él, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, su rostro perturbador y que aumentara la fuerza del agarre solo lo hacían temerle más. Después de unos segundos, lo empujó con toda la fuerza que tenia y lo hizo volar por los aires unos cuantos metros antes de caer de espaldas en el suelo, haciéndose aun más daño. Andrew se quejó del dolor y sintió que algo en la espalda se había removido de su lugar. Aun en el suelo, vio a la maquinaria acercarse con pasos lentos. El muchacho en su desesperación se arrastró por el suelo invadido por el terror de perecer en un lugar como ese.

El pasillo que recorría tenia varias puertas en ambos lados, todas cerradas, algunas tenían un rastro de mancha negra por el suelo. Eran prisiones, probablemente cuando todo era normal eran las habitaciones de las brujas que pertenecían a la Academia.

Por más veloz que se moviera por el suelo, sentía como es que era elevado por la espalda nuevamente por la mano metálica, y era llevado por la fuerza hacia algún lugar que desconocía. Mientras era transportado con brutalidad, pudo notar el camino que tomaban. Primero cruzaron ,por lo que Andrew reconoció, la cafetería, ahora sin mesas y sillas y de la misma manera como todo el lugar las ventanas eran recubiertas con madera y plástico, el suelo estaba lleno de manchas verdes y negras, un olor a quemado también era perceptible. Siguió siendo transportado con brusquedad hasta un pasillo mucho más grande que el de las habitaciones, con unas cuantas puerta mucho más grandes en un solo lado y con ventanas obviamente cubiertas del otro. Eran las aulas donde las brujas estudiaban.

Podía escuchar gritos retumbando por las paredes, gritos de sufrimiento, mayormente de mujeres. No era capaz de imaginar que es lo que sucedía, ni quería saberlo. Se detuvieron delante de una de las puertas de los salones, y antes de ingresar, la maquinaria lo soltó. Ya tocando el suelo con manos y rodillas, levantó la vista en dirección al guardián que lo vigilaba detrás de él, y por su misma mirada de odio, comprendió que quería que él ingresara por su propia cuenta.

Al parecer, no tenia otra opción.

Adolorido, se puso de pie y procedió a ingresar. Lo primero que vio fueron los escritorios en formas de gradas que ocupaban un gran espacio, vacíos por completo, y una gran pizarra vacía, el escritorio delante de todo el aula donde se supone debía ir la maestra dictando sus respectiva clase ahora estaba cubierto de un liquido rojizo, fresco. Andrew sentía que en cualquier momento sufriría un paró cardíaco. Avanzando con pequeños empujones que le daba la maquinaria, se quedó delante de este, al parecer, tenia que esperar a alguien.

No se atrevía ni a dirigirle la palabra a la muchacha monstruo, no quería desatar su furia y terminar muerto, o sufrir un destino peor. Al cabo de unos segundos, vio como es que la puerta volvía a abrirse y una persona familiar ingresaba al lugar. La encapuchada Sucy se hacia presente, aun trayendo esa gran hoz, que parecía tener una hoja mucho más larga que antes. Sonreía ahora, viendo la escena, como si se regocijara con el miedo que invadía a Andrew.

-Bien hecho, Constanze. —Le hablaba a la maquina— Ahora solo esperare a la encargada de las ejecuciones, puedes irte a vigilar a los impuros.

La muchacha de pelo azul asintió y se retiró. Andrew retrocedió unos pasos atrás al ver a Sucy acercarse poco a poco.

-No te preocupes, no te matare. No hasta que estemos seguros. —No la entendía, mas la sonrisa diabólica que la muchacha de piel pálida le mostraba era una señal de malas noticias. Tenia que buscar la oportunidad de evitar algún ataque con la guadaña de esa bruja desquiciada.

No sabia que es lo que le esperaba, pero no tenia otra opción si no quería acabar muerto mas que quedarse y obedecer lo que le dijeran. ¿Que demonios le paso a la Academia? Esto se asemejaba más a un maldito manicomio.

Después de unos segundos de silencio, solo oyendo unos cuantos gritos a lo lejos, probablemente de otras victimas como él, la puerta se volvió a abrir permitiendo entrar a otra persona. Una persona que creía que era una prisionera, se equivocó. Era algo peor.

Era uno de ellos.

-¿Diana? —Se podía notar la sorpresa en su rostro al verla llegar, no podía decirse lo mismo de Diana, quien solo miró con indiferencia, sin siquiera sorprenderle el reencuentro con Andrew. No parecía haber sufrido algún cambio físico horrible como sus compañeras, a excepción de un desarrollo que la hizo aumentar de altura un poco, y su cabello se había vuelto un poco más largo. Se veía tan elegante y hermosa como siempre, con una pureza que reflejaba cada vez que se encontró con él en el pasado.

Usaba un vestido azul precioso, uno muy similar al que uso en la fiesta de Andrew hace ya tres años. Y resultaba totalmente perturbador. Una presencia casi angelical venia a hacerle sufrir aun más. En cualquier momento podría colapsar, no podía soportar tantas noticias en un solo día.

-Andrew, volviste. —Nada más que una mirada sin emoción fue lo que recibió el joven asustado.

-¿Que...? ¿Que esta pasando? —Su confusión y frustración no hacían nada más que aumentar, y lo hacia ver todo de una manera mucho peor de lo que en realidad era. Diana avanzó hacia él, quedando a solo un paso de distancia, Andrew se quedó petrificado.

-Solo la verdad. —Acto seguido, un ardor recorrió su estomago, como si una tajada le hubiera repasado de una manera extremadamente rápida. Y así fue. Colocó ambas manos en su estomago intentando parar el sangrado superficial que se formó de manera vertical, cayó de espaldas, levantando la vista y observando a su atacante.

Diana observaba con atención la navaja en su mano derecha, levantándola delante de su rostro, admirando la sangre que goteaba de la hoja. Le había hecho un corte, no tan profundo, para extraer algo de su sangre. Tras unos momentos, Diana bajo la arma blanca y observó a un miserable Andrew en el suelo.

-Encierralo de nuevo, esto es todo lo que necesito. —Se lo decía a Sucy, sin siquiera mirarla. Tras la orden, Diana dio media vuelta e hizo el ademán de retirarse, mientras que la otra muchacha se acercaba en tono amenazante contra el desprotegido joven.

-¡No! ¡Espera! ¡Diana!

Intentó ir tras ella, la guadaña se interpuso en su camino impediendole avanzar, Sucy lo detuvo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Ni un paso más. —Le amenazó acercando la hoja al cuello de Andrew, dispuesta a decapitarlo si fuese necesario. Este obedeció, con una mirada cargada de ira en su rostro, hartó de sentirse tan impotente. Diana desapareció tras la puerta, sin siquiera voltear a ver de reojo a su amigo de la infancia.

Se sentía traicionado, esperaba que al menos Diana no hubiera sucumbido ante la locura que ahora asolaba ese lugar. Aunque, más bien, se veía como si ella fuera la única cuerda y aun así quisiera continuar con toda esta pesadilla miserable.

 **"Descansa guerrero, tu travesía ha terminado."**

 **-Rebel 1:3**

Le dijo que serviría para la clase de Anatomía. No sabia en que pensar en ese momento, solo necesitaba encontrar una oportunidad para escapar y todo terminaría, o pedir ayuda desde su celular si tuviera alguna idea en donde terminaron todas sus cosas. Le seria mucho más fácil todo esto si no tuviera las manos atadas con una cuerda y la bruja con la hoz lo estuviera acompañando desde su espalda siempre amenazante con rebanarle el cuello.

-Iremos a nuestra clase. —Rió Sucy, obligandole a caminar a paso veloz. Estaban a punto de cruzar el patio interno de la Academia, que era capaz de ser visto desde las estructuras por las ventanas selladas. Sea lo que sea que hubiera ahí, no tendría que ser visto. Por lo menos, descubriría de donde viene el horrible olor a muerto.

Parecía una especie de castigo divino, una peste inmunda, una enfermedad extremadamente contagiosa, una masacre horrible, lo cierto era que nada de esto podía ser hecho por manos humanas. Una especie de campamento, con varias tiendas de campañas montadas en todo el lugar, manchadas de porquería, suelo que hace muchos años era verde había sido remplazado por una tierra seca y árida, una estatua que se hallaba en el centro tenia inscripciones con toda clase de palabras incomprensibles para él, no todas eran del mismo color. Esta no era la peor parte.

Lo que casi lo obliga a huir, a casi perder el control, fue a un montón de alumnas de la Academia girando su vista contra él. Su aspecto era terrible, tenían una mirada perdida de psicópatas, usaban el uniforme de la Academia todo sucio y desgarrado, andaban descalzas, alguna estaban en las tiendas y tenían heridas en el rostro, como quemaduras y marcas que parecían recién hechas. Guardaban un aspecto escuálido terrible, falta de alimentación y una palidez de muerto. Un montón de uniformes manchados de lo que obviamente no podía ser un liquido que provenía del exterior del cuerpo humano estaban amontonados en una de las entradas, juraba poder ver algunos restos de sus anteriores dueños, incluso vio algo moverse entre ellos.

Se cubrían como si sufrieran un frío terrible, ¿hace cuanto tiempo sufrían de esto?

En serio necesitaba salir de ese lugar.

Lograron llegar hacia el otro extremo, sin poder evitar miradas de ojos desorbitados en su dirección. Pudo reconocer a algunas brujas en su camino, como a Barbara que se la paso sonriendole, y a la muchacha de tez negra y pelirroja, Wangari.

Siguieron su camino tras cruzar una puerta que les daba un nuevo acceso al interior y se dirigieron a uno de los salones, con la mirada intentaba buscar alguna oportunidad de escape, pero cada vez que observaba solo se encontraba con otra estudiante que vagaba por los pasillos con la misma mirada perdida.

-¿Que es lo que me harán?

Preguntó Andrew antes de cruzar otra gran puerta que probablemente era el acceso a otra aula. No recibió una respuesta inmediata. Al cruzar la puerta, se encontró con una sección mucho más grande que la anterior aula, varias mesas circulares con el logo de Luna Nova encima estaban repartidos y manchados con porquería negra y restos de, quizás, animales. Algunos tenían pedazos de carbón encima, y ya varias alumnas estaban ahí presentes delante de las mesas, con la mirada perdida, casi como si soñaran despiertas. Sea lo que sea que iban a hacerle, seria una demostración para ellas.

Si iba a escapar tenia que hacerlo ahora, encontrar la oportunidad, evitar los peligros, cualquier cosa con salir de ese lugar monstruoso. Nunca creyó verse tan intimidado por una persona de estatura menor que él.

Sucy la orden de que se recostara sobre una de las mesas. Andrew dudó por un momento, sabiendo de que lo que le fueran a hacer, le dolería, estaba seguro de ello. Su otra opción era huir y esperar correr suerte, al estar rodeado esto era casi imposible que pudiera salir ileso de esta. Tomó aire y sin mostrar más resistencia obedeció.

Al recostarse, observó atemorizado como es que las otras alumnas lo rodeaban, mirándolo como si de una exposición se tratase. Sus ojos seguían a Sucy, quien ahora se comunicaba con las demás brujas, siempre con esa sonrisa horrible que nunca dejaba de mostrar esos dientes filosos.

-Compañeras, el día de hoy aprenderán una lección de Anatomía. Esta joven ha decidido ofrecerse voluntario como sujeto de pruebas. —Sacó un pequeño frasco con un liquido purpura de su manga derecha, lentamente, abrió su tapa y vertió una gota en la cabeza del joven Andrew— Conoceremos como funciona el interior de un imperfecto.

Sintió su cuerpo pesado, y la adrenalina volvió a sacudir todos sus huesos, era como si hubieran puesto un yunque sobre su pecho que lo aplastaba lentamente. El pánico lo invadía aun más justo en el momento en que vio que la bruja levantaba la hoz nuevamente, lista para darle una tajada mortal y definitiva. Ya no podía salvarse de eso.

Su tortura apenas comenzaba.

La punta de la guadaña no cayó en su rostro como creyó en un principio. Directamente se incrustó en su pecho, con una distancia medida para que no tocase su corazón, solo atravesó el tejido de la piel y quizás algún hueso huesos.

 **"Estaba tan asustada que gritó"**

 **-Somniabunt 1:1**


End file.
